The Minish Demon
by Stelaris
Summary: The Minish Cap through Vaati's eyes, but all is not what it seems... Has been somewhat redone. UPDATED *finally*
1. Chapter 1

_Italics_ = Past

**Bold** = Minish Cap's voice

'In apostrophes' = other character thoughts (character will be specified)

Underlined = location of section

_Intro by Author: Welcome to my first Vaati fanfic! Before I start the story, I'd like to mention how this whole freaking idea came about. Back before I beat the game for the first time, I was somehow under the impression that Vaati was good, and that it was the __cap__ that was evil. That idea vanished as soon as I took him on for the first time, but maybe I can revive it again. Now, without further ado, Minish Cap through Vaati's eyes..._

**Minish Demon**

_The cap itself was a true work of art; full of magic the instant Master Ezlo finished it. It spoke to me, of its own accord, telling me to take it, to put it on. __**I can give you your dreams, Vaati, you only need ask… Put me on, and your wishes will be granted…**__Finally, after weeks of listening to that haunting, enchanting voice, I succumbed to the temptation. Immediately, I regretted my folly. __**Ahahahaha! Free at last! Free to do as I please! A body of my own, all mine… **__'What? What are you doing?! Stop it, leave me alone!' I cried, but to no avail. My voice no longer made any sound, my body no longer responded to my commands. _

'_Stop! Get out! Go away, demon! I did not invite you!' I shrieked at the voice of the accursed Cap. __**On the contrary, dear Vaati, you invited me in to do as I pleased the instant you touched my prison, the thing you call the "Minish Cap." Now, if you would stop that incessant racket, I'd like to see just what this body is capable of… Ah, my first test subject approaches**_**. **_'What do you mean?' At that point, my Master Ezlo entered the room, finding me standing there with the demon's cap on my head. "Vaati! Stop! Remove the Cap!" he cried to me, or, more accurately, the demon I had become. 'No, Master! Run away!' I screamed silently, hoping he's hear me. __**Oh, shut up. I can't think with your pitiful thoughts racing around in my head. **__At this, I shouted louder still, hoping to distract the Cap Demon long enough for Master to escape. __**ENOUGH. **__The demon spoke only one word, but the damage was done. Master Ezlo's form faded, transforming into a ridiculous parody, a bird-head-ended, emerald cap. My own mind was chained within the demon's, bound within the dreamscape, the nightmare-like room of that fiend's soul. __**Heh heh heh, enjoy your stay, little Sorcerer…**__all went black and I knew no more._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** To my beloved fans *coughcough*. The next few chapters, for those of you who have read this before I updated it to its current state, are redone versions of the one big chapter this used to be. For those of you who are new to my story, ignore this and please, read and review!

Hyrule, the palace (Vaati POV)

Looking through the eyes that are no longer mine, I realize with a nasty shock that we, I and the demon controlling my body, are at Hyrule castle, in the palace garden just in front of the front hall's entrance. Standing before me are a blonde, green-garbed young boy, a beautiful maiden (also blonde), a rather…pudgy… older man in red wearing a crown (I assume this man is the King of Hyrule), and an old, short, bespectacled little man. We are surrounded by guards, who are blocking the paths into the hedge maze. 'Why so many…?' I wonder. **They are fools, Vaati. They will bring what I desire right to us… and then, none will be able to stop us. All will fear our name.** 'Oh, shut up, demon,' I say bitterly. The demon laughed, then we were both distracted by a sudden commotion at the castle entrance.

Four guards advance, staggering slightly under the weight of a large, red box marked with the Hyrulian Royal seal, three golden triangles arranged into a larger triangle. Embedded in the box is a sword, golden hilt, silvery steel blade, four colored gems on the hand-guard. But what shocks me about this remarkable thing is not the sword or the seal, but the sheer power radiating from the box itself. The power reminds me of the demon possessing my body, for some reason. Shielding my thoughts from said demon, I ponder this, 'Isn't the… Light Force, as the Hylians call it… supposed to be incredibly pure?' The demon opens my mouth, speaking in my voice, **"And to believe it went so well… The mighty Sword and the Golden Light of Hylian Legend brought before me. Now, if you foolish guards would kindly step aside, I will relieve you of the contents of that box."**

Through "my" eyes, I watch, horrified, as the Cap spirit shoots down guard after guard with dark lightening, drawing on my own power with each blast. 'Why do you need _my_ power? You have plenty of your own," I ask the demonic being. It does not answer, being too focused on wreaking havoc attacking the palace guards.

When the last guard fell away from the crimson box, the demon laughs aloud. **"Fools, you cannot stand against Vaati's power! Now, for the contents of the box…" **The Cap beast charges up a particularly powerful magic blast. I do my best to interfere, pulling all the power I can into myself, but the damage is done.

In one swift movement, the demon manipulates my limbs into hurling the magic directly at the scarlet box. With a sound like a hundred bones shattering, the magic sword snaps in two, and the lid of the box opens.

Thousand of monsters pour out by the hundreds, and even we are forced to erect a powerful shield to protect ourselves. The king and the little, old, bespectacled man are flung away, out of my sight. Only the little boy, with his tiny shield, and the girl (who I assume is the princess) who is protected by a strange, golden aura, are left standing. My inner demon (as I have named it) advances, using my body to threaten them. **"So… the tales were true… a princess with a golden aura. If I leave you be, you will just become another problem. So, TO STONE WITH YOU!"**

Black magic of the most horrible kind shrieks into life. I resist the pull of energy, 'No! Stop it, demon-beast! Leave them alone, they have done us no harm!' **Silence! **The demon tightens the mind-chains around my soul, squeezing me until I can do no more than gasp with pain and struggle feebly.

The dark magic blast whistles toward the princess. I haven't enough strength left to resist, only watching weakly and praying that the demon misspoke the incantation. No such luck. With my every memory at its disposal, the Minish Cap fiend makes no error in any spell. I stare helplessly as the evil spell zooms toward its target.

Then, the boy jumps in the way, shield up to block the magic. **Does he really think that puny thing will save him, or his princess?** The demon scoffs at them, pouring more of my magic into the spell in hopes of petrifying them both. The blast, for some strange reason, has no effect on the boy. Perhaps it is the shield he seems so proud of. Still, as the powerful blast of black magic passes through him, the child faints from mental overload, and the princess behind him screams, and transforms into stone.

My mind begins to fade a bit from the demon's eternal pull on my weakening strength. I still do not understand why he needs my power, when he has enough to smother mine easily.

"**Now, to see what the box contains…"** the demon's voice shatters my thoughts for an instant. **Soon I will be strong enough… "What? Empty? There was nothing but a rabble of monsters?" **The demon rants for a bit, venting its rage on my helpless soul. Then, calming down somewhat, the demon continued, **"No matter. I can search the lands for it. I've got all the time in the world…"** **Thanks to you, dear Vaati.**

Northern Plains (Link's POV [third person])

Link left the castle, the White Sword newly imbued with the powers of Earth and Fire. Suddenly, he stopped, and stared at the pale, familiar sorcerer before him. Vaati was muttering to himself, his words along the lines of **"Oh, shut up… can't you stop squirming around for one minute? …Stop that, boy!" **For a few minutes Link stared, then Ezlo spoke up. "Vaati!"

The sorcerer whirled around, and Link caught a moment of pity and pleading within his blood-red eyes. Then, the kindness disappeared (perhaps he had only imagined it) and Vaati smiled coldly. "Ah, Ezlo, my dear old master! And Link too! Come to slay me? Well then, you'll have to catch me first!" With that the sorcerer sped away on the wings of his magic. Link dashed after him, only to be caught in a ring of stones that had not been there before. Two dark Moblins appeared inside of the ring, spears out. Link drew his sword and prepared to meet the enemy.

After the Moblins were dead, Ezlo hopped down from Link's head and said, "Link, I think I owe you an explanation…" Ezlo told Link the story of how Vaati had stolen the Minish Cap, how his former apprentice had turned against him and transformed him into an odd, talking hat. "What was Vaati like before you made the Cap?" Link asked. Ezlo, surprised with the question, responded, "That's what confuses me. He was a kind, caring boy who devoted himself to his studies and would never dream of causing harm to another living thing. He even refused to eat fish I had caught for dinner, because he felt sorry for the fish." Link giggled at the thought of the bloodthirsty Sorcerer being a vegetarian.

Ezlo continued, "His transformation from such a kind boy to this cold-hearted monster shocks me. What's worse, he was blessed with enormous magic powers. No matter what task I set him to, he could complete it with ease by using that magic. If he decides to use that power against us…" the talking hat shuddered, his voice fading and leaving Link with no doubt as to their fate. "Well," said Ezlo, "Enough of that! Let's go find that third Element! To the Castor Wilds!"


	3. Chapter 3

Hyrule Castle (Vaati's POV)

I have given up resisting the demon. When I do try to resist it, that fiend just laughs at me and increases the mind-vise pressure until I cry out in pain. I cannot live like this much longer…

**Wake up, Vaati…** I groan. He's going to try commit yet another evil act, and I can do nothing to prevent it. Which poor villager will fall prey to us this time? **Not villager this time, something better!** 'What do you mean?' I ask, startled into verbal (or thought) response. **Just take a look! Heh heh…**

I comply, and the sight before me shocks me into more vocalization. 'Are you insane, demon? The king? This will not help you, it will cause us both harm! Hyrule's king is too strong-willed to give in to you!' I exclaim, trying to deter the mad Minish Cap. **On the contrary… I just need a moment.**

The Cap forces my body into motion. For the first time in such a long time, I resist, pulling back with all my might. 'No, stop! Do nothing to this man! He is not yours, demon!' I shout at the monster within me, attempting to slow its progress. **My, my, Vaati, you've gotten stronger! Looks like I'll have to drain your power again. Fortunately for him, it takes less energy to kill than to cast a spell… Let's see… hm…**

The king looks up, and sees us as if for the first time. "Vaati! You slime, what are you doing here? How did you get past the guards?" he inquires. I feel a pang of sorrow shoot through me, followed by the agonizing feeling of the demon's "punishment" magic. **"Heh heh heh…"** The demon uses our shadow traveling power to disappear, then reappear directly in front of the man. A simple stone-spell, and the demon hoists the statue of the king, shadow travels to a convenient location to store him, and drains nearly all of my power in a self-transformation. I struggle, holding him back, trying continuously to seal my power off from his greedy, slimy energy. **Oh, do stop that. It's useless to try, and it tickles something awful.** I sigh, close my mind's-eyes, and allow my tired soul to rest as my mind drifts into sleep.

Elemental Sanctuary (Link's POV [third person])

Link stood before the pedestal, sword out, ready to infuse it with the final Element. "What are you waiting for, Link?" Ezlo squawked. "I know you want to savor the moment, but we've got no time for that!" "Alright, fine. I'm going, I'm going. I just thought I sensed something out in the courtyard of the palace… What now?" Link looked up. Ezlo was confused. "What do you mean, 'what now'?" Link shook his head. "Never mind. I thought I heard someone call me…"

Link sighed, jabbed the blade into the pedestal, and called forth the Wind Element. The emerald crystal floated over to its pillar, and all four Elements glowed, adding their powers to the White Sword. At that moment, the White Sword transformed, its hilt turning gold and its blade sharpening and shifting form. The Four Sword was revived!

Link pulled the Four Sword carefully from the pedestal and aimed it at the stone tablet behind him. Unleashing a Spin Attack, the sword shot a powerful gold beam of light at the stone, melting it and revealing a doorway carved into the opposite wall. "Link, you've done it! Let's go through there!" Ezlo called happily, bouncing up and down on Link's head. "Ow, Ezlo! Stop that, you're giving me another migraine!" The Hylian boy grabbed Ezlo, jammed him firmly back down, and walked through the arched door.

Inside, Link was dazzled by a sudden burst of colors and light. His mind filled with images of the past, memories of the Four Sword. When his vision settled, Link looked at Ezlo and said, "I think we found the secret of the Light Force!"

"**Heh heh heh. Yes, you did, Link. How kind of you to show me! But, sadly, your usefulness has run out. Good bye, brat of the Four Sword!" **Vaati appeared from nowhere, standing directly in front of the Hylian child, and began to charge up a powerful magic blast.Suddenly, the sorcerer stopped in mid blast, the magic in his hand wavering, fading. Vaati hurled the blast, and, though Link raised his shield to block it, he was struck full-force by the magic, and lost consciousness.

The talking hat shuddered, his voice fading and leaving Link with no doubt as to their fate. "Well," said Ezlo, "Enough of that! Let's go find that third Element! To the Castor Wilds!"


	4. Chapter 4

Elemental Sanctuary (Vaati's POV)

I choose this moment to strike. I cannot just stand back and watch as that horrible monster strikes down an innocent child! 'You will NOT!' I exclaim, draining the magic that fiend had charged up to kill the boy with. **Oh, so the little wizard has found his backbone again? Unfortunately for you, I've had enough of your antics. First the brat, then you!** The Minish Cap spirit unleashes what little magic I had left untouched, knocking the boy unconscious. Then, to my shock, I feel its mind separate from my own! **"Surprised, Vaati? You shouldn't be. All that energy I drained from you, even though mine would more than suffice? This is what it was for!"** The Minish Cap glowed, flashed once, and I am in control of my own body again, for the first time in what had felt like centuries! I move my fingers, shifting my gaze around. Ah, how wonderful it feels to be master of one's own body after being controlled for so long!

"**If you are done screwing around, I'd like to tie up some loose ends," **a familiar voice says. I look around. Standing in front of me is a replica of myself, almost perfect in every aspect. Our hair is the same length and color, his eyes match mine, we are even the same height and wear the same clothes! There is only one difference: my clone-demon has large, dark purple wings instead of a cloak like the one I am wearing. And not feathery, angel wings either, but semi-transparent, bony bat's wings.

"By tying up loose ends, you mean to kill me," I say. It is not a question, simply a statement, and it seems to enrage the demon before me. **"Yes, fool, and when you are dead, I will take the Light Force within Zelda as my own, and your Dark Force with it!"** I stare at the fiend-copy in front of me. "'Dark Force'? Have you gone mad, demon? There is no such thing!" I yell, more out of shock than out of anger. 'Dark Force, what does he mean by that?'

The demon's harsh imitation of my voice shatters my thoughts like cheap glass. **"Of course there is, you idiot. Did your fool of a master never teach you? All things come in pairs, each the other's opposite and equal. I am your opposite, just as Lord Gannon is Link's. Even the Elements follow this. Wind balances Earth; Fire counteracts Water, and vice versa. And Zelda's Light Force, the treasure of the Hylian race, is equaled by the Minish's Dark Force, the vast power that you have carried inside you since you were born! If I kill you, I can claim it as my own!"** False-Vaati laughed an insane, intoxicating laugh.

"And what of the Four Sword? Where is its opposite?" The instant I ask, I know. There was only one place it could be.

The demon has obviously grown tired of this. A bolt of magic appears in its hand, so much stronger now that I could not resist it. I have no other options; I turn and run. The demon, sensing a chase, dashes after me.

In the room of the four Element pillars and Four Sword's pedestal, I pause, run to the pedestal, and send a surge of my magic, the Dark Force, swirling down through it. A sword appears in the pedestal. It has a deep violet hilt, and the glistening silver blade is carved with intricate runes. I dash up to the sword; pull it out of the pedestal, and turn to face the demon wearing my form, which has just entered the room.

The false-me laughs. **"You think the Shadow Blade will save you? Well, if you really want to try your hand at sword-play…"** A black bladed sword forms out of darkness, appearing in the demonic being's hand. He charges, I block. Our blades clash in a shower of lavender, red, and blue sparks. As his strike hits my blade, I shift my weight slightly, and shove back, sending the monster off balance. He yells, and swings wildly, cutting my arm. I jump back, and assume a defensive position. Demon-Vaati laughs, and strikes again. Sidestepping, I slash his back as the fiend stumbles past me. He falls, then rolls out of the way as my blade crashes against the floor where his head had been a moment ago.

We whirl around the room, our sword flashing arcs of black and silver. Crimson droplets splatter across the floor. Neither of us has any regard for our own life any longer, only a desire to kill the other. Our battle moves to the long, narrow hallway, the entrance to the Elemental Sanctuary. One mistake by my enemy is all it will take to finish the battle, but it is I who made the mistake. The demon strikes for my neck, as if attempting to lop off my head. I block the slash, but at the last minute his attack changes from slash to jab, and shifts from neck to waist. I am too slow to react, and the fiend's dark, blood-stained blade pierces my flesh, entering my gut and exiting the other side. With a gasp of pain, I fall. The demon pulls out his sword and smirks, **"Fool…"** As my vision turns to darkness, he fades into the shadows. Then my sight fades, and I know no more.

**A/N:** Aaaah! Cliffie! …I love typing these, but hate reading them. So, to those of you who would complain, I feel your pain. Don't worry, he's not dead… yet… *creepy laugh* See the little button called 'review' at the bottom of the screen? *use the button*


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** I just realized I forgot to thank my wonderful reviewers! Sorry! Thank you, guys, I wouldn't have made it this far without you!

Elemental Sanctuary (Link's POV [third person])

"Link! Link, wake up!" Ezlo squawked loudly in the boy's ear. "Get up, Link, I think I heard someone! Come on, boy!" Link groaned. He felt as if his entire body was made of stone. The Hylian sat up slowly, taking in his surroundings. He was in the Elemental Sanctuary still, exactly where he had fallen when Vaati had blasted him earlier. "I'm awake, Ezlo… Stop bouncing like that, you're giving me a headache." Link said groggily, rubbing his eyes to dispel the aftermath of the magic blast he'd been hit with.

"How long was I out?" he asked. "Only about half an hour," the talking hat replied. "I think I heard something while you were out, Link. It sounded like shouting and the clash of swords. Shortly before that, I felt a strong burst of magic. I think Vaati's done something! We must stop him from taking the Light Force! Come on, Link, up and at 'em!"

Spurred on by the "encouragement" of Ezlo, Link got up and picked up his Four Sword from where he'd dropped it when the magic had hit him. Hand about two inches from the hilt, he stopped and said, "Ezlo, my sword is glowing." Ezlo hopped off Link's head and landed next to the sword. "Hm, so it is. Unless I'm mistaken (which I rarely am), then it's reacting to the energy I felt earlier! Let's go, Link, this mess absolutely stinks of Vaati's interference!"

Link grabbed the Four Sword, jammed Ezlo back onto his head (much to the bird-like hat's discomfort/protests) and ran out into the main room of the Elemental Sanctuary. What he saw there shocked him. There was blood everywhere; puddles of it across the floor, splatters against the wall and Element's pillars. And the pedestal of the Four Sword was glowing in the color of Vaati's magic.

"What happened here…?" Link whispered, stunned. "I don't know, Link," his talking hat said, "I don't know… but I think we'll find out soon enough. To the entrance hall! Your sword has gotten brighter, so we're getting close!" Once again "encouraged" by Ezlo, Link ran to the entry hall. What he saw there shocked him even more than the pedestal room had.

There was a purple-hilted replica of the Four Sword lying on the floor, its blade glowing to match the glow of the pedestal and of Link's sword. And, not two feet from it, facedown in a shallow pool of his own blood, was the sorcerer Vaati.

Elemental Sanctuary (Vaati POV)

I awaken to small, gentle hands on my shoulders, gripping tightly but not uncomfortably. A distant, familiar bird-squawk voice says "Gently now. Don't hurt him any more than he already is." The hands carefully roll me onto my back, and I open my eyes to a startling sight. The little Hylian boy…Link, I believe, and my Master-turned-hat Ezlo are looking down at me.

"By the Goddess, he's still alive," Ezlo whispers in an awe-filled voice. I try to smile, and reply, "Should I have died?" My voice is raspy, and even I can hear the pain filling it. I make the mistake of trying to move despite their protests, gasp as spears of agony shoot through me, and fall back to my original position. Master Ezlo hops down from Link's head, landing beside me. "What happened to you, Vaati?" he asks, looking at me as if my answer will solve the mystery of life.

I try again to sit up, and this time I manage to stay up for three full seconds before my tired, wounded body gives out. This time, though, before I fall, a small, soft hand reaches out and slips behind my back, holding me up. "You'd better answer him, sorcerer," the child says. "If you tell us everything, we may spare your life instead of letting you die or putting you out of your misery. We could just kill you, for all the trouble you've caused." It is surprising how a boy of ten years who never killed a monster before…before I came… can sound so dangerous. His words are neither threat nor offer, but a command, pure and simple. I have no choice, if I want to live. Words tumble out of me as my story forces itself out of my mouth and into their ears. Judging by their stunned looks, neither of them had ever thought of what really happened to me.

After a few moments, during which my entire being threatens to give out on me, Link allows me to lie down again. Ezlo is still shocked into silence, which is a rather remarkable thing in itself. "Here, drink this." The Hylian fishes around in his bag for a minute, then pulls out a jar, filled to the brim with a red…goo. He slips his arm behind me again, lifts me gently a short ways from the floor, and holds the jar to my lips. I open my mouth as he tilts the jar (I've no wish to have the goo-stuff dripping down the front of my shirt). As the stuff enters my mouth, I swallow two mouthfuls, cough, and make an odd gagging sound which Link and Ezlo seem to find amusing. "W-what is that stuff?" I ask as soon as my tongue stops feeling like it's going to shrivel and die. "It's awful!"

Link laughs, "It's a red potion from Syrup, the mushroom lady. I know it tastes terrible, but you've got to drink all of it, or your injury won't heal at all." Sighing, I comply, though the faces I make as the nasty stuff slides down my throat make Ezlo and Link roar with laughter. "Yech… that stuff tastes worse than Master Ezlo's cooking!" Ezlo stops laughing (he's wheezing a bit from guffawing too hard) and looks offended. "What was that?" I look him in the eyes as I repeat, "I said, it tastes worse than your cooking! Trust me, Master, it's terrible! Link, do me a favor and don't make me drink that goo again. Are you sure it's not toxic?"

As Link nods, Ezlo looks completely enraged. "My cooking?! Terrible? I've never been so insulted!"

"Why do you think I never ate the fish you brought home? Did you think I felt sorry for it? Your cooking's mostly why I was a vegetarian. You never cooked the fruits." While Ezlo rants and raves at this comment, Link laughs, picks up my master-turned-hat, and helps me to my feet. I'm still a bit unsteady, so I am forced to use the wall for support as I bend down an pick up my Shadow Blade.

Link looks at me, somewhat surprised. "I didn't know you were a swordsman, Vaati. Why does that sword look so much like mine?" I think a moment before answering, "It's the opposite of your Four Sword. This is the Shadow Blade. Your Four Sword was formed using the Light Force, but I awakened the Shadow Blade by using the Dark Force sealed inside me." The Hylian child's jaw drops, as does Ezlo's. "What, you didn't know, wise Master Ezlo? I don't blame you. I didn't know myself until the Minish Cap demon told me shortly after he knocked you out." Ezlo regains his composure faster than Link does. "Of course I knew," he says, bluffing. "Come on, Link, let's go get that imposter-Vaati! We must save Zelda!"

Like a donkey presented with a fat, juicy carrot, the child trots forward complacently. They leave the Elemental Sanctuary, with me not far behind.

**A/N:** This is the last Vaati POV for a while… Don't worry, though, it's not the absolute last one. I've got some plans in mind for him. If you have questions, comments, or spontaneous applause, *click the button*.


	6. Chapter 6

Hyrule Castle Courtyard (Link POV)

The courtyard was a mere shadow of its former glory and splendor. The flowers had been replaced by dried patches of mud, and the grass had crumbled into dust. Link stared in horrified awe at the ruins before Ezlo's voice snapped him out of his daze. "Link! Look, look at the guards! Quickly, use your Four Sword's power on them!"

Obediently, Link charged up his Four Sword's power and melted away the stone-spell, freeing two guards and Minister Potho. The minister was the first to recover. "Oh, Link! You were the one who freed us? Thank you! Quickly, you must hurry! Vaati's taken the princess to the castle roof! I fear he's going to kill her!" Potho exclaimed quickly, the words rushing out in a slightly jumbled stream. "…Oh! Guards!" he exclaimed suddenly, pointing at something over Link's shoulder. "Guards, seize that fiend!"

Link whirled around just as Vaati, who had followed them out into the courtyard, released the third and final guard from the stone-spell. Less than a second later, Vaati backed up against the wall, with all three guards holding their spears against the Minish mage's chest. One of the guards pushed his spear a bit harder, and Vaati let out a gasp of pain as the point sank deep into his flesh, dying the spear's metal tip crimson with blood.

"Don't kill him!" Link shouted. Dashing forward, he knocked the spears away from his new ally with the Four Sword.

"Link, what is this madness?! That is the evil sorcerer Vaati, who you claim to be your enemy, yet you protect him? Have you gone insane?" Minister Potho ranted. Uncertain, the guards backed off. Link stood in front of the injured sorcerer, arms spread to shield him. "Just listen to my story, Minister Potho, and it will make sense." Carefully, Link repeated what Vaati had told him in the Elemental Sanctuary.

"W-well… I suppose…" Potho blustered, then decided. "Guards, you may go. Link, I have other news for you. The entire castle is covered in darkness, and monsters freely roam its halls. If you must go, then be careful. The true king is in there somewhere, if he's still alive... Find him first; he might be able to help you. That said, I'm off to gather the rest of the guards to defend Hyrule." Minister Potho walked off, taking the guards (who where still giving Vaati dirty looks) with him and leaving Link, Vaati, and Ezlo alone.

"Vaati, why did you follow us?" Ezlo asked, torn between exasperation and relief that his former apprentice was still safe. Vaati narrowed his eyes at the bird-hat. "Was I supposed to stay inside and let you get killed by the demon masquerading in my form? I think not! I'm coming with you, Link and _Master_ Ezlo, like it or not." With that, Vaati turned and walked through the doorway into the palace itself. Hurriedly, Link followed, saying, "I think you offended him, Ezlo." Ezlo just sighed.

Once inside, the trio was shocked at how the palace had changed. The beautiful hallways and tapestries were replaced by horrid murals of the Darkness worlds; the guards were replaced by monsters of all shapes and sizes. As the three "heroes" gazed about, Link allowed himself some rare time for even rarer thought. He didn't _not_ believe Vaati's story, but it was a bit… extraordinary, and Potho's reaction to the sorcerer had stirred up a few doubts in Link. Was the Minish really free of the mind-control? Had he even been controlled to begin with? Link sighed. All this thinking was giving him a headache.

So absorbed in his thoughts was Link that he didn't see that one of the Moblins patrolling the corridor was taking a certain interest in him. It raised its spear and charged. Vaati noticed before either of the other two could react. "Link, look out! Behind you!" he cried, drawing his sword and charging forward as Link snapped out of his daze. Before Link could react to either of the potential dangers racing toward him, Vaati had split the Moblin in half and was standing next to the boy, cleaning the blood off his blade with a piece of the Moblin's loincloth. "What were you thinking," Vaati spat, his tone harsh with worry. "Standing still out here, lost in thought, is a very bad idea. It's like going up to a hungry Gleerok and saying 'Eat me, pretty please?'!" Ezlo hadn't recovered enough to speak yet, and Link chose to remain silent, so Vaati just sighed and said, "Just… don't get killed, OK? I'm not going to be able to watch your back the entire way through this maze; I'm still trying to recover from the swordfight and mind control. Pull yourself together, Link, so we can find the King."

Vaati's lecture snapped Link and Ezlo out of their dazes. "R-right, let's go," Link replied, and set off down the corridor. Vaati sighed again. "You're going the wrong way, little hero. It's this way." "Well, how do you know? This is your first time here, right?" Link said, trying to cover his embarrassment. Vaati paused long enough to reply, "Two things: One, I was able to see out of my own eyes when the demon was still wearing the King's form, and Two, whether the demon knows it or not, I can still see into his mind even if we're separated. Oh, don't look so worried. He can't get into my mind again; I won't let him," Vaati finished, then turned and continued down the corridor. Link muttered, "If you say so…" and followed the purple-haired mage.

The group made it to the dungeon with little mishap –Link got his rear end ignited and Vaati was almost crushed by a Door Mimic, nothing major— only to find the doors locked and themselves with out the key. "This is an interesting problem," Vaati said, looking at the nearest cell. "Well, there _has_ to be another way in…"

Link decided to poke around a bit to see if the 'other way' Vaati mentioned was visible to the human eye. Sure enough, he soon found it. "Vaati, come here! I found the way in! There's a Minish tunnel through this wall, see?" Link pointed excitedly. Vaati nodded, pleased. "Good job, Link! Let's see if we can get in there." The blonde boy smiled and replied, "Ok, I'll go look for something to use as a portal. Come on, Ezlo."

Link started off down the hall, only to be stopped three steps later by Vaati calling, "There's no need, Link, I see a portal inside, and I don't need a portal to shrink myself. I am a Minish, after all." Link came back to stand next to the sorcerer, who had closed his eyes and was chanting clearly in one of the ancient Minish tongues, his voice purely magic. After a moment, there was a *pop* and Vaati vanished completely.

"Hey! Where'd he go?" Ezlo squawked, confused. The faint, familiar sound of Vaati's laughter reached Link's ears; he looked down. What appeared to be a purple-ish speck was waving at him. "I'm down here, Link! Don't worry; I'll be done in no time!" Having said so, tiny Vaati disappeared through the hole in the wall.

A few seconds later, there was a loud *click* and the gates swung open. Normal-sized Vaati walked out of one of the cells, the magic sparks around him fading rapidly. "There, done. Now, let's see if we can find your king."

Ezlo squawked loudly, scaring both boys for a second before they remembered the odd hat's presence. "I found him, Link! Look, over in the far cell! I see a rather familiar statue." Immediately, Link ran to the room mentioned. "You're right, Ezlo, it's King Daltus! Vaati, you might want to stay over there…" But Vaati was already next to him, powering up a curse-break beam. Before Link could react, he'd blasted the statue full force, causing the stone to crack, then fall away in sheets.

Daltus blinked once, twice, to clear the dust away from his eyes. His eyes widened considerably when he was certain that what he saw was not an illusion. "Link! Thank the heavens! That slime, Vaati, just took my daughter up to the roof! He's going to kill her for the 'light force'! You must—Aah! Vaati, you scum! How dare you come here?! Link, why is **he **with you?"

Link looked flustered. "I-I can explain, your Highness… It's a long story, though." Link sat down on a bench, not too far from the king and the sorcerer, and told Daltus the strange tale. Vaati confirmed information where necessary, and showed Daltus his Shadow Blade. Daltus looked worried. "I'm not sure if I believe you, but you and V… him… are all we've got. Good luck, both of you." The king handed Link a small silver key, engraved with the royal insignia. "Use this; it will get you out of the dungeon."

Vaati took the key, bowing respectfully to the king. "We thank you, your highness. Come, Link, let's go rescue Princess Zelda!"

**A/N:** Next chapter's on its way, fans! I'm typing it now, in case you care :) Thank you for sticking with me through all this!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Aack! I'm so sorry! I've forgotten this story completely while busy with school, reading Bleach, and all the stuff I usually do while I have free time! (Completed the Minish Cap game for the fourth time too, if anyone cares.) Anyways, it's not much, but at least I updated, right? Right? ………I'll try harder next time. Sorry (again)!

Hyrule Castle Dungeons (Link POV)

Link walked quickly along the corridor, completely unhindered by monsters. He and Vaati had taken care of the few dungeon "guards" on their first trip through. "Come **on**, Vaati, hurry up!" he called over his shoulder to the Minish mage, who was struggling to keep up with Link's enthusiastic pace.

"S-slow down, Link! I can't keep up with y—Aaagh!" Vaati cried.

The Hylian whirled around at his companion's agonized cry, sword out in case a monster had ambushed them, just in time to see the sorcerer stagger sideways and slide down the wall, hand pressed against the side of his head. Link ran over, all impatience gone. "Vaati! Vaati, are you alright?" he said, words accented with a hint of fear and panic. "What's wrong?"

Vaati's breathing came in hard, short gasps. "He sees… he knows we're here… Link, we must hurry! The ritual… has begun! That fiend can see… through my own eyes… This is bad…The princess… Her Lightforce…" he broke off with a short gasp, then slowly lowered his hand, still breathing hard.

"Vaati, what happened?" Ezlo asked, leaning precariously over his former student. "What do you mean, 'he sees through your eyes'? Are you okay?" Vaati stood unsteadily, looking shaky. "I'm… fine. Sorry for making you worry, Master Ezlo, Link. It is n--" "Don't you dare say it's nothing," Link interrupted, holding up a hand. "You were in serious pain there, and I, for one, don't think that's 'nothing'. Tell me what you saw."

Vaati almost smiled. 'It's nice to have someone who cares…' he thought. "Alright, I'll tell you. Do you remember how I told you I could see through the demon's eyes? Somehow, he found the connection and reversed it. I can still see what he sees, but he can see us as well. The pain was the magical backlash from that spell."

Link nodded. "Oh… That's a bad thing, right?" Vaati dusted himself off and shook a bit of dirt out of his long lavender hair. "It depends. He knows how close we are to him and the princess, but he hasn't a clue what we're doing now. He can only see us: he can't hear or manipulate me in any way to see anything different from what I'm looking at."

Ezlo nodded sagely. "Yes, that does make sense. In that case, Vaati, we're going to have to limit what you –and therefore he– can see. Unfortunately, beyond blindfolding you, I can't really think of anything we can do about this. Any ideas, Link?"

Link shook his head. Vaati said, "I **can** fight him, you know. I'm doing my best right now to use what magic I've got to block him out. I'm going to need to concentrate, so Link, you're in charge of killing the monsters. I can handle any road-blocks of the non-living kind if needed. In any case, let's keep moving. He's trying to finish the ceremony faster now that he knows where we are. We'll have to move even faster now." Link nodded, tightening his grip on the Four Sword's hilt. "Fine by me. Ready, Ezlo?" The bird-hat nodded while wondering how a child four-and-a-half feet tall could look so dangerous.


End file.
